1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual valve which is shortened axially, and suitable for an automatic transmission for an automobile particularly to a F.F. (front engine, front drive) mounted small type car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manual valve in an automatic transmission has a spool comprising a cylindrical "land" portion and a circular "groove" portion, and ports for forward running and a port for reverse running which are located in the same axial direction along a port for line pressure application.
As shown in FIG. 12, a previously proposed manual valve V' has an oil chamber 5'a in a connecting area, so that the distance between a port R and a port D is shortened; however, a port P.sub.L for a line pressure application is still located between the port for reverse running (R) and the ports for forward running (D, 3, 2 and 1). Due to the above, a certain length is necessary from the port for line pressure application P.sub.L to both the port R for reverse running and ports D, 3, 2 and 1 for forward running particularly port 1, so that the case or valve body where each port is located becomes long axially, so that a large space is required.
In particular, recently due to the requirements of front-engine-front-drive and high efficiency, an automatic trnsmission has been required to be small sized and be a multiple-speed transmission. Under such circumstances, in such a small sized and multiple-speed transmission, a shortened manual valve is required because the installation space in a trans axle case is limited.
The present invention proposes to shorten the manual valve by setting the ports for forward running and the port for reverse running in the same axial direction from the port for line pressure application.